Currently, broadband networks may be used to provide traditional telephony service over community antenna television (“CATV”) or other communications networks using coaxial cable (“coax”) or optical fiber cable. For example, ARRIS Group, Inc. offers telephony over cable products known as VOICE PORT® and TOUCHSTONE® cable modems which interface a media terminal adaptor (“MTA”), or an embedded media terminal adaptor (“EMTA”), with a data network. Unlike traditional telephone systems, which typically consist of a central unit with banks of line cards resident within the central unit, EMTA devices are widely distributed geographically at customers' premises. Each EMTA must operate as a largely autonomous network element for the purpose of network administration and maintenance.
Within traditional telephony systems, maintenance tools have been developed that allow network operators to remotely diagnose issues with telephony line cards, and with the external loops that connect the line cards with the end users. These tools are commonly referred to as line diagnostics, or line and loop diagnostics. The EMTA population has not had access to these tools because of the radically different network control architecture via-à-vis a traditional telephony network system. Traditional line and loop test systems relied upon a centralized controller and proprietary massaging systems to initiate tests and report results. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system for facilitating remote initiation and evaluation of line and loop diagnostic testing of line cards and their corresponding loops at EMTA devices that are deployed at customer premises.